It is a well recognized phenomenon that cancer cells have abnormal cell membrane potential [1-3]. The conventional biopotential method used for diagnosing cancer is lacking in sensitivity and selectivity [3]. Biologists measure cell membrane action and resting potentials with burdensome instrumentation with time consuming procedures. A recent report shows breast cancer cell division caused a membrane potential increase [4] due to variations in ion channel expression. However, the method requires a time consuming large computer algorithm for modeling, and still lacks selectivity and sensitivity. A recent paper reported that the measured neural cell membrane spiking potential has a signal to noise ratio of 2 [5]. Because the normal cell membrane action potential is 58 mV, and −70 mV is for the resting potential [6], the small signals are very easily buried in the background noises [7] that can cause problems to pediatric neurologist and intensive care unit doctors who need strong signals to monitor and diagnose the neonatal neurological diseases [7]. There is very few, if any, to build a device that can induce receptors of cancer cells spontaneous and direct interact with the artificial receptor of the membrane of the device without using antibody or labeling. The amplified signals are several orders of magnitude higher in signal to noise ratio than the conventional methods, will provide means to enhance the sensitivity and selectivity of the detection. The goal of this invention is to develop such a handhold device by fabricating a nanopore structured biomimetic membrane on a gold chip with an imidazolium receptor in the polymer network to induce the direct biocommunication to cancer surface receptors without using antibody, and without labeling in order to overcome the current technology drawbacks and through the functions of discharge and change electric pulses at real time, hence the transformed energy from the cancer cells can be mapped out in three dimension with a contour form, therefore the progress of the cancer can be monitored visually, that will be beneficial to patients and medical doctors.